A Splash of Roses
BlackswanWhiteswan Rosecharm grew up with an abusive mother, never knowing her father. She learned to be strong and believe in herself. Rosecharm is ready to prove she is a worthy warrior, but Rosecharm wants to know who her father is, and she is ready to find him. '' 'Riverclan' '''Leader': Rainstar - gray tom with light grey spots and blue eyes Deputy: Hillrabbit - gray and white tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Yellowleaf - yellow she-cat Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nettlepaw - gray she-cat Warriors: Bluestone - blue she-cat with blue eyes Redcrown - red she-cat with blue eyes Softwing - calico she-cat Tigerstripes - orange tom with black stripes Raventalon - black tom with amber eyes Jaggedthorn - brown and gray tom Snaketail - brown tom with canine teeth and yellow eyes Russetcloud - russet she-cat with green eyes and white paws Owlsong - brown tom with big owl yellow eyes Mudfoot - black and brown tom with blue eyes Creeksplash - calico she-cat with green eyes Piketooth - creamy tom Ashflower - gray she-cat with yellow eyes Crowcloud - black she-cat Apprentices: Hollypaw - black she-cat Queens: Cloversong - white and black she-cat with blue eyes (Rosekit - black she-cat with dappled red and white splotches and blue eyes.) Applebird - russet she-cat with green eyes. Mate to Rainstar. (Sapphirekit - blue gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes; Riverkit - gray tom with sea-green eyes; Firekit - russet she-cat with blue eyes) Elders: Waterdrop - gray she-cat Hollydove - black she-cat Eagletalon - brown and white tom "Cloversong, breath and take deep breaths." meowed Yellowleaf, her yellow eyes was on a pregnant white and black she-cat. "Don't tell me what to do, medicine cat!" hissed Cloversong, her eyes were wild. Yellowleaf growled but didn't say anything, finally out camp a black she-kit with white and red splotches. "It's a she-cat! And's she's beautiful." Cloversong hissed at Yellowleaf. "She's ugly, no one will be more beautiful as me!" hissing, she looked down at the she-kit. "Your name shall be Dirtkit." "No! You can't name your kit that!" hissed Applebird, she had just given birth to her kits a moon ago. "She's not my kit and you name her. I never wanted this." she pushed the kitten to Applebird, standing up she walked to the entrance. Yellowleaf watched Cloversong leave. Applebird looked down at the tiny kitten. "I'll name you Rosekit." whispered Applebird. Her soft eyes held tears for the tiny kitten. "I will protect you from this world." "Rosekit! Wake up! Mama, when will Rosekit wake up?" "When she is ready, my darling." "Firekit and Riverkit are already outside, but I wanted to wait for Rosekit, but waiting is soooooo long!" There was a soft laugh and then a replies. "She will open them when she is ready." I struggled to open my eyes. Who are these cats talking? Opened my eyes and I took in a russet she-cat with bright green eyes. "Rosekit?" I turned my head around and took in a blue gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. "Yes?" "Finally! She opens her eyes! Can she go outside now? Please mama! Please!" begged blue-gray she-cat. "I suppose Sapphirekit, as long as you and Rosekit stay with each other, ok?" "We will!" smiled Sapphirekit. Standing up, my legs were a little wobbly. "Where are we going, Sappirekit?" I asked with a squeak. Climbing out of the nest, but instead I tripped over my own tail. "Are you alright?" sniffed Sapphirekit, her sapphire blue eyes looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine." "We are going to explore." purred Sapphirekit. "Oh....that....," turning my eyes back on Applebird. "Can I stay with you?" I wasn't ready to go outside and see the world, plus Applebird seemed like the best cat to stay with, but I didn't care. I loved snuggling close to Applebird. Applebird laughed softly. "Why don't you go outside with Sapphirekit. You'll learn something." "But...I don't want to." she said, her bright blue eyes widen. "It's scary out there!" "You haven't even gave it a try!" cried the blue-gray she-kit. "Go on, you can do it little Rose." "Oh...alright." I said with a small sigh, standing up again I walked over to the entrance. Sapphirekit racing after her. Watched Sapphirekit skid across the clearing right in front of a gray tom and a russet she-cat I turned my eyes away from where Sapphirekit was with the other two kits she didn’t know there names, but she knew there smell pretty well. Looking around the camp, I could see the dens were made of reeds, and the river sparkled as the sun shined on it. Most of the cats around her where eating or swimming. "Good Morning, Rosekit." smiled the gray tom. "I'm Riverkit." I turned my eyes on Riverkit, taking in his appearance she could see that his pelt was gray but his eyes were a bright sea-green. “Hello.” “And I am, Firekit!” Firekit a russet she-kit with bright blue eyes looked at Rosekit. “Hi.” I said with a shy smile. I turned my eyes away from them, looking around the camp again. My eyes landed on a white and black she-cat with blue eyes, she remembered her smell, she could sometimes hear her come inside the nursery and boss about her. “What you looking at?” asked Sapphirekit, who came to stand beside her. Sapphirekit’s eyes landed on the black and white she-cat. “Oh, that’s your momma.” “My momma?” “Yes, the one that gave birth to you.” “I thought Applebird was my mom?” I took in the pretty black and white she-cat, she did have some of her black pelt, and the blue eyes. “No silly. That’s my mommy. Cloversong is your mom, although no one knows who your father is.” “Oh.” meowed, Standing up I walked over the white and black she-cat. “Rosekit! No!” Ignoring Sapphirekit, I walked over to the she-cat. "Momma?"' ' Cloversong turned her eyes on Rosekit. “Oh it’s you.” she hissed, her blue eyes seemed to blaze all of a sudden. “I’m not your mom.” she said as she stuck her chin up in the air''' Looking at her with a tilt of the head. “Sapphirekit says you are, and I know you are. I recognize your smell.” Cloversong lashed out, making Rosekit fall on her stomach, Cloversong pinned Rosekit down her claws unsheathed. I let out a tiny squeak. All of a sudden every cat was yelling at Cloversong, Applebird came out and saw Rosekit pinned down. “Rosekit!” Rainstar turned his attention on Cloversong. “Step away from the kit, Cloversong.” he hissed. Rosekit whimpered. Growling, Cloversong looked down at Rosekit. “I gave birth to you, but you will never be my daughter.” and with that Cloversong let go of Rosekit and stalked away. Applebird raced to Rosekit’s side. “Oh my baby.” she licked Rosekit’s head. “Are you alright.” I nodded, but I kept my eyes on Cloversong. “I thougth you where my mommy.” I asked, turning my eyes away from Cloversong and looking up at Applebird Applebird smiled sadly, her eyes looked into hers. "I wish." I didn't understand why Applebird wasn't my mother, but I knew from that day, she would always be my mother even if she didn't give birth to me. "I love you mamma." "I love you to my precious Little Rose." she said with a purr as she leaned down and nuzzled me on the head. Purring, I turned my eyes over to Cloversong, if she was my mamma, who was my father? I knew nothing about him, and no one knew who he was. 'I will figure who my father is.' I thought as Applebird led me to the nursery. 'I will find out who you are.' I vowed. I was having a hard time trying to figure out who my father was, I didn't want to ask Cloversong, that cat has a big temper, instead I walked around the clearing, searching faces that would match my appearance. At first I thought it was Snaketail, but he didn't seem like the right cat. He had canine teeth. Then later came up with Hillrabbit, but he didn't seem like the cat to settle down with a mate. After awhile I gave up. "Hello, Rosekit." Startled I jumped, but soon my eyes landed on a big muscular gray tom with light grey spots and big blue eyes. Rainstar. "Hi Rainstar." I smiled up at him. "How are you doing today?" "I am doing great." I smiled up at him with a big purr. "That's wonderful. Say have you played....Catch the Moss Ball?" Shaking my head, I wrapped my tail around my paws. "I have not." "How about I teach you?" "Teach me! Teach me!" I said jumping up and down. Rainstar chuckled with a purr. "Okay, wait here." Rainstar walked away and headed off to find some moss, finally he came back with a moss ball in his mouth. "First, You have to toss the ball to one of the cats in your team, and basically you have to score. Since it's only us we will go against each other." I nodded. Rainstar purred. "Okay, I'll start." he kicked the ball and started to trot. Giggling, I ran after the ball, I managed to move the ball away from him and I ran away, and scored. "Great job! smiled Rainstar, his eyes sparkled at Rosekit. I purred happily. Soon that happy moment shattered, when all of a sudden when two cats started auguring. I turned my eyes away from Rainstar and they landed on Cloversong and Jaggedthorn. "I thought you loved me!" hissed Jaggedthorn. "What good is love?" hissed Cloversong. "I love no one, not after I lost the one I loved." growled Cloversong, her eyes blazed. "You can't just do that, Cloversong! You can't lead cats on! Someone is bound to get hurt, like me!" growled Jaggedthorn, his eyes blazed with fury. Cloversong growled but a smile came across her face, then the smile vanished. "I was hurt a long time ago." growled. "So I want you to feel my pain!" Jaggedthorn hissed. "I can't believe I fell in love with a worthless cat like you." and with that Jaggedthorn stomped away and headed for the Warrior's den. I was so confused. ''Did mama use toms so that they could feel the same pain as her? ''Shaking my head, I looked at Rainstar. "Why is my Mama like that?" I asked. Rainstar tuned his eyes back on Rosekit and sighed. "Long ago, she gave her heart to someone she loved, that tom thought he loved her too until he meet another she-cat." he said. "He left her, and before she knew it she was expecting you. She wasn't everyone to feel her pain, to feel what it is like to not be loved. She's afraid." That made sense, but hurting other cats feelings did not. I knew not to get close to Cloversong, even if she was my mother. "Will she get better?" Rainstar shrugged. "Who knows." "I hope so. I hope, she comes to love me...." her eyes followed Cloversong with every movement. "She will." he nosed her with his head. "Just like Applebird, she loves you." "Thanks, Rainstar." I purred, as a pressed my head against his. "Rosekit?" My ears perked as I heard Applebird call me, pulling my head away from Rainstar, I turned my eyes on Applebird. "Yes Apple?" "Why don't you get some rest?" she purred, her eyes landed on her mate and then back on Rosekit. "But.." I looked at Rainstar and then back at Applebird. "Go." meowed Rainstar, as he nudged me away. "Get some rest." he licked the tom of my head before walking away. I watched him walk away, he walked to his den. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Applebird. I purred as I ran to her and pressed my head to hers. "I love you Applebird." "Oh I love you too, my precious Rose." I purred happily as she led me into the nursery, I climbed into the nest and snuggled close to Sapphirekit, closing my eyes I feel asleep. As I grew older, I became more interested in learning battles moves and herbs. Other cats thought I was nuts, especially Firekit and Riverkit, but Sapphirekit knew me well enough. My best friend and her siblings finally turned six moons of age, I had one moon left, but I was hoping to be made apprentices alongside of them. "Let all cats old enough to swim join me underneath Sunny Rock for a clan meeting!" My attention turned on Rainstar. He was very happy for his kits were becoming apprentices, I looked over at Applebird who was pushing her kits to the center of the camp, finally she turned her attention away from them and looked around the camp, her eyes meet mine and she trotted over to me. "Come on, You can sit beside me." I purred with a smile and nodded, I led her over to a nice shady spot, sitting down I turned my attention on Rainstar. "Firekit, Riverkit and Sapphirekit have not reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Firekit please step forward." I watched as Firekit stepped forward her chest puffed out with pride. "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Owlsong. I hope Owlsong will pass down on what he knows to you." Firepaw and Owlsong touched noses together. "Riverkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Russetcloud. I hope Russetcloud will pass down on what she knows to you." smiled Rainstar. "Sapphirekit." I broke into a big purr for my best friend. "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sapphirepaw. Your mentor will be Creeksplash." I gasped softly, turning my eyes over on my mother, I watched her as she walked over to her apprentice. "I hope Creeksplash will pass down on what she knows to you." Rainstar said, finally he looked around. "Finally we have one more apprentice." Confused, I looked at him. "Rosekit, please step forward." I was shocked, I looked at Applebird. She nodded. I smiled brightly and walked to the center of the Sky High Rock. "Rosekit until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw." he smiled down at me. His eyes twinkled with happiness. "Your mentor will be Hillrabbit. I hope that Hillrabbit will teach you everything he knows and pass it down to you." I purred and turned my attention on Hillrabbit. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hillrabbit, you are ready to take on an apprentice, You had received excellent training from Eagletalon and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw." Hillrabbit looked at his leader. "I will." Rainstar dipped his head. Hillrabbit turned back to me and touched noses with me. ''"''Firepaw!" "Riverpaw!" "Sapphirepaw!" "Rosepaw!" I smiled to myself, I was finally an apprentice, and I couldn't wait to show my clan what I was made of, especially Creeksplash. I was ready to prove it I was worth it! * * * "Rosepaw, Rosepaw....Wake up..." Yawning, I opened my eyes, as my vision focused my eyes were on Hillrabbit. "Oh Hi, Hillrabbit!" He chuckled softly. "Come on, we have training to do." Purring, I stood up and followed him out of the den. "I was thinking maybe swimming, first?" said Hillrabbt. I nodded. "Yes I would like that." "Good." He flashed me a charming smile. I blushed and looked away. He laughed. "Come on." he meowed as he lead her over to the side of the stream. "Here we are." I looked at it, It was so beautiful, you could see all the fish swimming, even crabs."Wow." I breathed. Hillrabbit smiled. "I know right." "May I?" I asked looked at Hillrabbit. Hillrabbit nodded with a smile, his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Do you think you can do it by yourself?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Taking a deep breath. I smiled. "How hard can it be?" I said and turned to the water, the water sparkled and shined, she could see lots of fish. '''TBC